Invincible
by Vanidades
Summary: Just when he thought he was invincible...


This fic was inspired by Crossfade's Invincible song.

I don't own them! :(

* * *

It was a quiet night. The only sounds drifting through the small apartment were those coming from the street, a Sato Mobile every now and then, the clicking and clacking and talking of the pedestrians. Nights like these their apartment came to life with the colors of Republic City, the hues of neon night lights infiltrating through the blinds.

He lay there, in his couch, his eyes closed and a book sprawled open across his chest, his red scarf covering his mouth and nose. This had been his routine for the past couple of days. He would get home and hang up his coat, whenever he wasn't too tired, go about cooking dinner and setting everything up for when she got home, but the wave of exhaustion would hit him on days like today and he would only order her favorite Southern Tribe cuisine for take out and read a book until his eyes wouldn't bear with him anymore and he'd give up and would end up lying outstretched on the couch until she got home.

This wasn't like him at all, but she didn't know that. She didn't need to know.

He heard the door open and close and he tried to force his eyes open, all to no avail, as her smell took over the house. He could hear her breathing as she sighed and placed her coat by the door, feet shuffling as she took off her boots and left them by the entrance of the apartment, and then the footsteps crept closer to him, and finally a thud, and he could feel her weight against his, a book leaving his chest and being replaced by a mop of chocolate locks.

"Hi." She muttered from his chest as he smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Hey there..." He whispered, his arms locking around her toned body. "Tired much?" He asked as he breathed her in. She smelled like violets. He smiled once again as he felt a small nod against his chest. "I ordered your favorite."

He opened one of his eyes and looked down, as he could see turquoise staring back at him, and his smile grew wider.

She took a deep breath and got up, stretching and moving into the room and he followed. Comfortable silence blessed the house, and he loved it. He loved the fact that she could figure out how much he loved silence and she respected it. He loved her for that.

And their late night dinner was carried on in said silence. She had changed into one of his big shirts and he was still wearing his trousers, even though he had gotten rid of the undershirt and scarf.

Food was done before they knew and he got up to clean the table as she followed him, placing everything on the sink, moving to the bedroom.

"So, how was today?" He asked as he undid his trousers and shimmied his way out of them.

"It was a long day. I'm exhausted." She whispered as she took the shirt off and proceeded to get into bed, he followed, placing his head on his pillow and getting comfortable. Once he stopped moving she took that as her cue and brought her head to his chest. "What about yours? For how long were you waiting for me?"

He shrugged, "No idea. I started to read the book and before I knew I was about thirteen pages in and fast asleep." He said as he brought one of his hands to run through her locks.

"I'm sorry, all these meetings lately have been overwhelming."

"It's okay... Just make sure you take care of yourself." He added as he ran his hand through her back.

"Lin finally took you off the night duty, huh?" She asked as her finger drew imaginary circles on his chest and she could feel him nod. "Good... We are going to need you around the house more often at nights." She added as she kissed his pectoral.

"We?" He questioned, quirking one of his eyebrows and looking down to his wife as she just nodded and took one of his hands, placing it on top of her stomach. "W-Wait..." Another nod, "We're going to be parents?" Another nod, "I'm going to be a father?" He asked, excitement pouring out of his voice.

"Congratulations." She added as she looked up and she could see tears welled up behind amber, "What's wrong? I thought you, out of all people, would be happy..." She asked as she sat down on the bed, bringing up the sheet to cover her body.

He shook his head and sat down. "I- I just don't know how to feel right now." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

And she got it, she understood. She smiled and brought her hand to his cheek. "You'll be a wonderful father, Mako... Never doubt that." Korra said as she came closer and pecked his lips.

And who would blame him for such doubts? He had grown in the streets, watching out for his brother and himself. He didn't know anything other than to live infatuated with the good life and striving to do better. He only knew how to take care of himself and his brother... hell, he even had a hard time letting Korra in, and what was he supposed to do now? Now he had to take care of yet another person in his life... this time someone that would be more fragile and wouldn't be able to take care of themselves. How was he supposed to do this?

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, "I know I should be happy - and I am! I just... how am I supposed to do this?" He asked her, his eyes full of a thousand more questions.

"I have no clue, honestly." She added, smiling as she snuggled under his warmth, "But I'm sure we will figure something out, after all, we are Mr and Mrs Hat Trick." She added with a soft giggle.

And he guessed she was right.

"I know this is all very new to both of us... but we'll manage." Her statement was full of reassurance, as if she knew that everything would be just fine.

What a joke. Who would've thought that he would need reassurance from his wife, when it's usually the other way around. But he smiled, he couldn't help but to. He had every reason to do so.

Long lean arms wrapped around tanned skin and he pulled her closer as she could feel the droplets falling on her shoulder, there where he had cocooned his head. She smiled once again and stroke his hair.

He was happy. This was happiness. This is what it felt like, he had finally done it. For as long as he remembered he could've sworn that having Bolin in his life gave him a sense of invincibility, that it was all he needed in his life to continue. He never let the wreck of a lifetime he was leading bring him down, he always strived for better, he was always hungry for more... but just what exactly was more? More success? More riches? Luxuries? Just what exactly was it?

He had never doubted he was happy with the life he led with his brother... but this? This was something completely alien to him. This was a feeling of accomplishment, fear, enlightenment and just complete and utter bliss.

"And just when I thought I was invincible..."

Korra's ear perked up as she quirked an eyebrow at her crying husband, "What was that?" She asked as she felt him smile against her shoulder.

"You had to happen to me..." He lifted his head and pressed his lips against her temple, "I love you, Korra." He said as she grinned widely.

"I love you more, Mako." She finished as she locked his lips with hers.

And just then he realized that invincibility wasn't a feeling to be achieved by yourself, but that in order to become invincible he needed the help of those he loved the most.

* * *

I blame a fellow tumblr by the name of steamix for giving me the Papa Mako feels.


End file.
